A user may have access to a Yellow Pages in which information regarding business entities may be found. The user may also have an electronic address book which has access to the Yellow Pages. The user may perform a search of the business entities to find one that meets the requirements of the user. However, the user may also want a recommendation. For example, the recommendation relate to a reliability of the product, a reliability of the company, a general cost analysis of the product among companies, etc. The user may be limited to reading comments from unknown people, hearing from word of mouth, merely making a decision oneself, etc.